


Muta in Homines

by MarioCraft31



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioCraft31/pseuds/MarioCraft31
Summary: Popoi sometimes wonders. How much does Ms. Accord knows? What is the extent of her spells? Sometimes, being so curious isn't a very good thing...
Kudos: 4





	Muta in Homines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first ever "real' fic here, my writing definitely isn't the best, but I hope you'll enjoy!

It was a quiet, calm night on Primp Town, where resided many curious people. Everyone was sleeping so peacefully, as if no trouble will ever happen.

But one of them wasn't exactly sleeping.

A black cat, Popoi, who's eyes were wide open, thinking.

 _(Ms. Accord...)_ He thought.

_(I'm with her almost everyday, yet I'm certain... I know nothing about her magic power._

_How much does she know? What can she do?_

_...)_

Popoi couldn't sleep. At all. The extent of Ms. Accord's powers deeply questioned him. Popoi had magic powers too, but he was sure his spells weren't as strong as Accord's.

_(Nnnnya... Ah, this is bad... I shouldn't be worrying this much about this..._

_...Hm. What if...)_

A thought hit him. What if he tried... lying? How would it go? What would happen? He wasn't sure of the outcome, but he decided he'll try. Popoi couldn't wander off by himself, except if he asked.

The next day, in the morning, Popoi had to come up with something. It didn't matter what exactly it was, since it wasn't the truth. It still deeply hurt him to lie to Accord, but he **wants** to know.

"Ms. Accord?" Popoi suddenly asked.

"Hm? What is it, Popoi?" Accord anwsered.

"I was wondering... Could I go to the library and study some spells? I... wanna try something new." Popoi asked, anxious.

"...Oh. Well, of course. Just come back as soon as you possibly can, and make sure no one sees you, except our animal friends. Okay?" Accord anwsered, calmly.

Popoi wasn't sure what to think. He was indeed going to the library, but not to study new spells. He... "borrowed" one of Accord's books and would go to study it at the library.

Later that day, Popoi sneakily went to the library, at a time where the Primp Magic School students wouldn't notice. He took out Accord's book, and studied every part of it, with a very interested gaze. However, one part caught his eye... But before he could read it, he felt... a tongue on his face.

"Nya-gah! Bal! You scared me..."

Baldanders, a rather mysterious but kind dog that Feli accidentally summoned one day. He and Popoi are, being a cat and a dog, strangely very good friends.

"Woof! Woof!"

"It's good to see you too, Bal, Nya. Though... Shouldn't you be with Feli?"

"(whimper) (whine)"

"Nyanya?! She told you you can't see her for an hour? Nyagh, that must be rough... At least I can bring you some company."

"Woof! Woof!!"

"Hm... Nyow, what's this spell about? It's... interesting..."

Popoi read the words aloud:

"Muta... In... Homines?"

All of a sudden, it was as if lighting struck Popoi. He felt an intense shock paralyze him, and didn't have the energy to move for a split second. When he felt he could speak again, he tried reaching out to his canine friend.

"Ny-Nyagh... Bal?"


End file.
